User blog:Big Brother 99/My Fifty Shades of Grey Film Review
So I watched Fifty Shades of Grey (film) yesterday and it was great and I am so please to say that the movie was close to the book even though they had some differences in them which we're minor. If you could see them at all. So in this review I will be discussing these types of things and they are Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey, Dakota Johnson as Anastasia Steele, the film and mostly how I thought about that the film. Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey He did a good job in portraying the richest twenty something year old and that he looks like he did the research in reading the novel to the first book which is a good idea to get what makes him tick or he could have just popped over here to do so. Plus here are five things that I loved about Jamie and they are: #He has a good body and that I think Dakota was lucky to work with him (jealous). #He did it some justice, but I think that Charlie Hunnam would have done just fine if it wasn't for the timing issues. #Jamie is a model and so I think that he would have known what to expect when he was casted in the movie. #His attitude towards the film is great. Which provided us fans some swooning to do. #Jamie is a good actor but he was lacking in some places. Like I think that he should have been more brooding in Christian wise. Jamie did a fantastic job, but he did make some parts lack something that he didn't do. Dakota Johnson as Anastasia Steele We watched her portray the innocent Ana who was in fact a virgin when she first started dating Christian who later she found out to be a dominate and what her to be his submissive. In my point of view, I thought that Dakota should not have been casted for the role. Because in the books she is small and tiny and Dakota is not. She is tall and with a small frame. Like these five points that I found to be looked at in all ways. #She should have been scrapped as Ana and Lucy Hale in, as I think that She would have made a perfect Ana. #It literally gave me the errors over thinking that she would have made a good Ana but in fact I dint like her portrayal. #The acting was a good, but I think that like Jamie, there was some parts that we're lacking something's. #Dakota looked like she was over thinking some of the scenes that she had to do, which the hole Christian Ana thing. #Crying parts, I thought she didn't look like it she was crying, I am an actor myself and I can tell that she didn't do it right. But at the end of the day it was a good movie with a good female actor and I thought that Dakota did a fantastic job. Fifty Shades of Grey Film So the film was done to the limit of things being close to the the novel and that I am impressed with the acting of both Jamie and Dakota, plus I am obsessed with with these characters #Grace #Carrick #Mia #Elliot #Kate #Jose It seems as it was only yesterday that the books was released and I am excited to see what happens in the future like Fifty Shades Darker (film) is going to be awesome to see next year as I am a fan of the series! Here five points that I thought that the film was epic: #Jose was fabulous and that I so wanted to jump in the film and give him a kiss and that I so wanted to make him happy. #I wanted to push Ana aside and make me fall in his office and make me do the interview and make me fall in love with Christian and me being his submissive which would be HOT! #Plus I also wanted to kiss him and them be his forever and then marry him and have Ana fall for Jose as that would have been an awesome relationship to see flourish. #Ana and Kate's relationship is to be relished as some people are not like this, because some people can be nasty and what not. #I thought that Elliot is god damn sexy as well. I am swooning over him and that I also wanted to have him to myself. Unlike the film, the novel is just as good. But in the novel, it is in detail what they are thinking and so the actors/actresses might have read the books as a guideline to what the characters are and how they tick. My thoughts So at the end if the day my thoughts were as stating in the points listed below: #It was a good movie that brought the book alive and make us fans swoon #It was a film that you could see all by yourselves and not to be interrupted by talking and what not #It was funny in some places like it was an excellent film that brought some of the characters alive, #To think it was a fanfic of Twilight, it did it some justice. Fave scenes Critical Thoughts about the movie Fifty Shades Darker So yeah, that is all I have to say at the moment. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts